


[Podfic] she's her own invention

by kalakirya



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drinking, F/F, First Time, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of sabinelagrande's storyDorian isn't interested. What a silly idea.





	[Podfic] she's her own invention

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she's her own invention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632759) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Title:** she's her own invention

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Content Notes:** rule-63!AU

 **Length:** 00:15:57

[ download or stream](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/shes%20her%20own%20invention%20-%20written%20by%20sabinelagrande.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
